Das Ende der Grasgesellschaft
Normalerweise sind Kiffergeschichten ja lustig. Muss wohl am Stoff liegen, denn wenn ich so nachdenke, sind Kifferfilme immer Komödien. Alte Regel von mir: Heroin = Tragödie, Alkohol ergibt ’n Drama und Marihuana ’ne Komödie. Bis auf das Ende der Grasgesellschaft. Das war nicht so komisch. Aber das haben wir natürlich erst hinterher gemerkt. Ich weiß auch gar nicht mehr, wer von uns auf den Namen gekommen ist, weil wir an dem Abend alle ziemlich zugedröhnt waren. Nicht, dass das was Besonderes gewesen wäre. Schließlich trafen wir uns ja bei Hacke, um in aller Ruhe einen durchzuziehen. Wir, das waren Hacke, Pancho, Weedy Gonzales und ich. Ein paar Mal war auch Hackes großer Bruder dabei, aber die Gesellschaft, das waren nur wir vier. Wir hatten mal auf ’ner Klassenfahrt festgestellt, dass wir alle die gleiche „Entspannungstechnik“ hatten. Von da an haben wir uns dann regelmäßig bei Hacke zum Entspannen getroffen. Zum einen, weil Hacke am nächsten an der Schule wohnte, vor allem aber, weil Papa Hackenberg sich selbst ab und zu ’ne Tüte gönnte und die Sache locker sah, solange wir nicht zu oft tagten. Nach fünf oder sechs Treffen hat Pancho dann vorgeschlagen, wir sollten uns doch einen Namen geben, so wie in „Der Club der toten Dichter“. Unsere ersten Ideen waren „Pub der roten Lichter“ und „Club der dichten Dichter“, also ziemlicher Käse. Ich hatte die Idee, wir könnten uns ja „High Society“ nennen. Das wär's fast auch geworden, bis ausgerechnet Weedy meinte, Anglizismen seien Bullshit. Und irgendwer kam dann mit „Grasgesellschaft“ an. Von wegen „Spaßgesellschaft“ und so. Und Spaß hatten wir ja. Das wurde mit einer Gegenstimme angenommen. Die kam von mir, weil meine Vorschlag nicht genommen wurde, und ich deswegen sauer war auf Weedy. Hat aber nix genützt. Basisdemokratie ist manchmal echt Kacke. Pancho hat übrigens nix mit Pancho Villa zu tun, sondern damit, dass er mal in Literatur aus dem Don Quijote vorlesen musste und dauernd statt Sancho Panza „Pancho Sanza“ gesagt hat. Das blieb hängen. Weedy hat seinen Spitznamen erst im Club bekommen, weil es keinen gab, der so schnell ’ne Tüte bauen konnte wie er. Und ich war der Dude, weil ich so ’ne ähnliche Strickjacke hab wie Jeff Bridges in „The Big Lebowski“ und damit mal mit ’ner offenen Milchtüte in der Hand über den Schulhof gegangen bin. Mit ’nem White Russian könnt ihr mich trotzdem jagen. Naja, angefangen hat die ganze Scheiße eigentlich erst, als Pancho das Loch im Zaun entdeckt hat. Bei uns in der Nähe gibt’s nämlich so ’n staatliches Versuchsgut. Wir wussten nicht viel darüber, nur, dass da so neue Obst- oder Getreidesorten getestet wurden. Hat uns auch nicht groß interessiert. Bis Pancho das Loch im Zaun entdeckt hat. Da sind wir dann mal eingestiegen. Nur so aus Neugier. Und dann haben wir den Hanf entdeckt. Ich sag extra „Hanf“, weil das keine illegale Grasplantage ist. Denen geht es um die Fasern, so für Klamotten und Papier. Deshalb war da auch wenig THC drin, das war uns auch klar. Aber wir haben natürlich trotzdem was zum Probieren mitgenommen. Ich meine, für lau? Hätt’ doch jeder. Zumindest jeder von uns. Außerdem, was sollte schon passieren? Schließlich ist an Hasch noch keiner gestorben. Außer dem Typen, dem im Rotterdamer Hafen ein paar Tonnen Roter Libanese auf die Rübe gekracht sind. Aber das war ja strenggenommen ein Arbeitsunfall. Das wär mit Oregano genauso passiert. Wir sind auch vorsichtig gewesen und haben das Kraut nicht pur geraucht. Naja, eigentlich haben wir’s deshalb nicht gemacht, weil das Zeug nicht so dolle roch, und das Aroma war auch nicht der Renner. Wir haben’s vor allem genommen, um unsere Vorräte ’n bisschen zu strecken. Konnte schließlich keiner ahnen, dass genau das der Fehler war. Haben die Biochemiker in diesem Regierungsinstitut ja auch erst später rausgefunden. Und, Mann, die Mischung ging echt ab. Wie geht der Spruch: Der Geschmack ist zwar scheiße, aber die Farben, Mann, die FARBEN! Was noch dazu kam, war, dass die Wirkung viel länger anhielt als bei unsren üblichen Joints. Die dröhnten normalerweise höchstens ’ne Stunde anderthalb, und länger als zwei Stunden war keiner von uns je high gewesen – nicht von EINER Tüte. Aber das Kraut hielt Minimum fünf Stunden. Anfangs fanden wir das noch geil, weil es unser Budget schonte. Bis dann die Flashbacks kamen. Da hörte der Spaß ziemlich schnell auf. Und danach dauerte es ja auch nicht mehr lange, bis sie uns aus dem Verkehr gezogen haben. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Ich weiß gar nicht mehr genau, ab wann das mit den Flashbacks richtig losging. Ich meine, da haste ’nen Tag oder zwei nichts geraucht, und dann biste urplötzlich wieder stoned – einfach so, aus heiterem Himmel. Ich meine, von LSD hatte ich so was gelesen, aber Hasch? Und diese Flashbacks waren stark, fast so stark wie der eigentliche Trip. Aber das Merkwürdigste war die Sache mit Weedy. Die war richtig creepy. Wenn Weedy nämlich ’nen Flashback hatte, wusste er auf einmal, was im Fernsehen oder im Radio kam. Ich meine, er hat nicht das Programm auswendig gekonnt. Nein, er wusste, was gerade lief. Haben wir bei einer unserer Sitzungen gemerkt. Wir hockten gerade bei Hacke vor der Glotze und zogen uns irgend ’nen Scheiß rein. Dann kam Werbung, und Hacke wollte umschalten, aber Weedy meinte, da liefe derselbe Mist. Und als Hacke umschaltet, kommt da tatsächlich genau die gleiche Reklame. Zuerst dachten wir, es wär nur Zufall, und fanden das irrsinnig komisch, aber wenn Weedy ’nen Flashback hatte, gab es nur noch Zufälle. Wir nannten ihm irgendeinen Sender und er sagte meinetwegen Fickszene oder Persilwerbung, und es stimmte immer. Oh Mann, wir hätten jede Menge Kohle mit Wetten machen können. Aber wir haben lieber die Dosis runtergesetzt. Dabei wussten wir damals noch gar nicht, WIE die dieses Kraut hergestellt hatten. Das haben uns erst die Ärzte hier in der Klinik erzählt. Ursprünglich hatten die’s nämlich ganz normal mit Kreuzen versucht, allerdings kam da nicht viel bei rum. Ich meine, das gab schon neue Sorten, aber die unterschieden sich nicht großartig von den alten. Da haben sie’s dann mit Mutationszüchtung probiert. Da werden die Pflanzen radioaktiv bestrahlt bei, damit mehr Mutationen entstehen. Das ist aber nicht so wild, wie es klingt. Braucht sich also keiner Sorgen zu machen, dass wir neuerdings leuchten im Dunkeln. Das war nicht das Problem. Jedenfalls nicht, soweit ich es verstanden habe. Einer von diesen Biochemikern hat’s uns mal erklärt. Zumindest was sie schon wissen. War wohl ’ne ganz schöne Tüftelei, das rauszukriegen. Jedenfalls, in dem Kraut, das wir haben mitgehen lassen, hatte sich wohl ein neues... wie ging das nochmal? Cannabinoid gebildet, dass sie noch nicht kannten. Das allein wär jetzt nicht schlimm gewesen. Aber zusammen mit dem THC aus unsrem Weed hat sich so ’ne Art Super-Cannadingsbums gebildet. Das ist nicht nur stärker als der normale Stoff, sondern wird auch nicht richtig abgebaut. Und anstatt es auszuscheiden, lagert der Körper es wohl irgendwie zwischen und je nachdem, was man isst und trinkt, setzt er das Zeug wieder frei. Dann wird man wieder high, und die ganze Scheiße geht von vorne los. Die Ärzte meinen jedenfalls, dass es wohl noch sechs bis acht Monate dauert, bis alles davon aus uns raus ist. Und solange bleiben wir unter Beobachtung. Echt super. Pancho, Hacke und ich sind hier in der Klinik nämlich mit Abstand die Jüngsten. Die andern Patienten liegen alle irgendwo zwischen Grufti und scheintot. Zum Glück haben se Kabel. Draußen ist nämlich garnix außer Gegend. Erst kommt Wald, dann Wald, dann noch mehr Wald und ganz zum Schluss wieder Wald. Wie innem verdammten Nationalpark. Vielleicht nicht gerade der Arsch der Welt, aber höchstens en Furz weit davon entfernt. Ist schon ’n Wunder, dass die Zufahrtsstraße geteert ist. Immerhin ist das Essen prima. Und ein paar von den Schwestern auch. Hätte also schlimmer kommen können. Wär es ja auch fast. Als wir nämlich das dritte oder vierte Mal ernten fahren wollten, war das Loch im Zaun weg. Zugemacht. Pancho hatte es gleich gesehen. Meinte nur „Kacke“ und hat direkt Gas gegeben. Hat richtig gut reagiert. Und dann, en Kilometer oder so weiter plötzlich BÄÄMM – Flashback. Die Anderen haben’s gar nicht so mitbekommen, weil sie hinten saßen und noch über den Zaun diskutiert haben. Ich saß vorne. Und plötzlich hockt sich Pancho hinters Lenkrad wie ’n Dreijähriger auffem Bobby-Car und kichert: »Brrrrmmmm! Brrrmmm! Pancho Rasanto reitet wieder! Brrmmm!« Ich will noch sagen, dass er den Scheiß lassen soll, als er auf die Gegenspur fährt und meint: »Brrrrmmmm! Brrrmmm! Pancho Rasanto reitet zwischen zwei Lagerfeuern hindurch! Brrmmm!« Nur dass da keine Lagerfeuer waren, sondern die Scheinwerfer von ’nem verdammten LKW. Ich hätt ich mich beinah eingepisst vor Panik. Zum Glück war’s auch kein LKW, sondern zwei Motorradbullen. Und Pancho ist mitten zwischen den beiden durchgebrettert. Konnte von Glück reden, dass er keinen umgenietet hat. Und dann hat er die Karre sauber in ’nen Straßengraben geschmissen. Das war das Ende der Fahrt. Und der Grasgesellschaft. Danach ging’s erst mal ziemlich rund. Polizei, Verhöre, Blutuntersuchungen, noch mehr Verhöre. Dann Ärzte: EKG, EEG, MRT, psychologische Tests – das volle Programm. Vermute ich zumindest. Und nach den MRTs tauchten plötzlich diese Anzug-Typen auf, und die ganze Scheiße ging nochmal von vorne los; die Anzug-Typen immer dabei. Haben sich aufgeführt wie die verdammten Men in Black. Haben auch nie gesagt, für wen sie eigentlich arbeiten. Einmal hab ich ’nen Blick auf ihre Unterlagen werfen können. Ganz kurz. Oben auf dem Blatt war so’n komisches Logo und daneben stand irgendwas von wegen „...P-Foundation“. Keine Ahnung, was das ist. Hab mich auch nicht getraut zu fragen. Klang aber ziemlich creepy. Danach kamen wir dann hier in die Klinik. Zumindest Hacke, Pancho und ich. Weedy nicht. Der kam in ’ne Spezialklinik. Angeblich. Die Anzug-Typen meinten, sein Gehirn weise ein paar ungewöhnliche neurophysiologische Veränderungen auf, die näher untersucht werden müssten. Anschließend würde er auch hierher verlegt. Bis jetzt ist Weedy allerdings noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht; und immer wenn wir nachfragen, heißt es nur, es ginge ihm gut, und er käme bald. Ehrlich gesagt hab ich den Eindruck, die Ärzte hier wissen genauso viel wie wir, nämlich ’nen verdammten Scheißdreck. Ich geh jetzt wieder auf mein Zimmer. Ist sicherer, wenn der nächste Flashback kommt. Und ich krieg grad wieder diese Trockenheit und den komischen Geschmack im Mund. Kann also nicht mehr lange dauern. Das rote Lämpchen an der Überwachungskamera fängt auch schon an, größer zu werden. Bevor es anfängt zu tanzen, bin ich besser im Bett. Naja, wenigstens sind’s keine Horrortrips. Und eins kann ich euch sagen: Die Farben sind wirklich gigantisch. by Horrorcocktail Kategorie:Mittellang